


San Siro

by cheerstar051



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rimming, Smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheerstar051/pseuds/cheerstar051
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall thinks about how Harry said he'd do him if he was a girl, and he plans on seducing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	San Siro

It was after the concert in San Siro, and Niall couldn’t get what Harry said out of his head. Granted, he was probably only messing around, but, it still got Niall thinking. Harry had said he’d do Niall if he was a girl for 24 hours. Niall’s only thought was ‘he could do me whether he was a guy or a girl’. Niall and Harry were sharing a room at the hotel that night, much like they always did when they shared rooms, and Niall wasn’t sure he’d be able to control his hormones. He knew Harry was only kidding, but maybe if Niall seduced him, he’d stay true to his word, even if he hadn’t turned into a girl. Niall had already taken a shower and was currently sitting on his bed in his boxers. Harry was showering now, and Niall was mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. Niall heard the water shut off in the bathroom and he stood up from the bed. Harry came out of the bathroom with a towel slung low on his hips, exposing his V line. He was drying his hair with another towel when Niall made his way over to him. Harry tossed the towel he was using to dry his hair onto his bed and looked up. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Niall coming towards him. Niall lightly pushed him against the wall and stood on his tip toes so he could whisper in his ear.   
"So,"  
He stared out, gently placing his index finger just above where the towel was knotted around Harry’s waist.  
"You said you’d do me if you were a girl, why not just do me now?"  
Harry visibly shuddered.  
"Or was that just a joke?"  
Niall nibbled Harry’s ear gently and started leaving kisses down the side of Harry’s neck. Harry gulped, definitely not expecting this. Niall stopped his kissing right below Harry’s ear and sucked lightly. Harry let out a breathy moan. Niall stopped sucking and raised his head til he could whisper in Harry’s ear again.   
"You gonna fuck me daddy? Or am I gonna hav’t beg?"  
Harry let out a loud moan. He never knew Niall was this kinky, but it definitely turned him on. Harry wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist and pushed him backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed. He lightly pushed him down onto the bed and let the towel around his waist drop to the ground, revealing his hard cock. Niall licked his lips. Harry crawled up the bed until he was hovering above Niall. He slowly leaned in until their noses were brushing against each other softly. He looked into Nialls eyes as a reassurance. Niall nodded. Harry leaned down the rest of the way and connected their lips. Niall let out a soft moan and Harry laid himself on top of Niall. The kissing turned rough quickly and Harry nibbled on Niall’s lower lip until Niall gasped and Harry slipped his tongue inside. They let their tongues explore each others mouths all while groaning and panting softly. Niall grasped onto Harry’s shoulders and rolled them over until he was straddling Harry’s waist, their lips still connected. Niall gently rolled his hips against Harry’s and they both moaned from the friction it created. Harry pulled away from the kiss and started trailing kisses down Niall’s neck, nibbling sofly as he went along. Niall was panting hard above him, still rolling his hips down onto Harry’s.   
"Does my baby want his daddy to fuck him?"  
Harry whispered hotly into Niall’s ear. Niall moaned loudly, the thought going straight to his cock and making it even harder, if that was possible.  
"Yeah? Is that what you want? Want daddy to wreck you? Make you feel good?"  
Niall was starting to get desperate.  
"Yes daddy! Want you to fill me up with that nice big cock of yours."  
Harry rolled them back over and started kissing down Niall’s body. He sucked lightly on Niall’s nipples and felt satisfied hearing the noises Niall was making. He licked and sucked all the way down to Niall’s waistband of his boxers. He took them with his teeth and pulled them down Niall’s body. Once they reached past Niall’s knees, he grabbed them with his hand to pull them the rest of the way off and flung them across the room. He slowly kissed the insides of Niall’s thighs, purposely avoiding the Irish lads cock. Niall started to whine.  
"Harry, please."  
He whimpered in desperation.  
Harry nodded and kissed the tip of Niall’s cock. Harry kitten licked the head and then took him into his hot mouth. Niall moaned loudly again. Harry bobbed his head up and down immediately and then sucked to the top and took his mouth off again. He swirled his tongue around the head and licked all the way down the shaft. Niall was breathless above him in utter bliss. Harry gently licked at Niall’s balls and lightly sucked on them, making Niall go crazy and grasp Harry’s hair. Harry kept licking down until he made it to Niall’s tight little hole. He lifted Niall’s legs and hooked his knees over his shoulders. Niall was grabbing at his hair roughly and he moaned from the tugging. He licked all over Niall’s hole and then gently prodded the entrance before sticking his tongue inside. Niall started rocking his hips down on Harry’s tongue and Harry reached one hand up to Niall’s mouth. Niall knew what he wanted and began to suck roughly on three of Harry’s fingers, making sure to get them covered in spit. Harry took his fingers out when he felt they were covered anough and brought his hand back down. He gently prodded at Niall’s hole with one finger while still sucking lightly around his rim. He pushed the first finger in up to his knuckle and slowly started moving it in and out. He continued to thrust his finger inside until Niall was begging for more. He removed the first finger and softly pushed at Niall’s hole with two fingers.  
"Harry, more, please."  
Niall panted above him.  
Harry pushed both fingers inside and started thrusting. Niall was a moaning mess and soon enough Harry had three fingers inside him and Niall was rocking back on them, begging for more.  
"Fuck me daddy, I need more, I’m ready, just fuck me, please!"  
Harry took his fingers out of Niall gently and Niall whimpered at the loss.   
"Shh, daddy’s gonna take care of you. Do you have a condom?"  
"No, but I’m clean. You’re clean yeah? Just get in me."  
"Yeah, I’m clean. Are you sure?"  
"Yes, just fuck me!"  
"Ok baby."  
Harry spit into his palm and rubbed it over his cocked a few times before placing the head of his cock against Niall’s entrance. He teased it lightly and then gently pushed the head in. Niall gasped a little and he looked up. Niall’s mouth was wide open and he was panting.  
"Keep going, please."  
"Okay."  
Harry started to push the rest of the way in slowly and stopped once his hips were flush against Niall’s arse. Niall was whimpering lightly. He bent down and started to suck on Niall’s neck, biting it occasionally.   
"Move."  
Harry obeyed and started to thrust shallowly. He started speeding up once he heard Niall moaning. His thrusts were fast and erratic, and he thrusted harder once Niall moaned loudly, indicating he had hit his prostate. Niall wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, pulling him flush against his chest. The only sound in the room was moans, panting, and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Niall was close, so he slipped his hand between his and Harry’s body and jerked himself off roughly. He came fast after a few pumps and a loud moan of Harry’s name. Harry was close now that he had Niall’s hot hold clutching around his dick. He was in extasy as his thrusts got sloppier. He pounded into Niall erratically.  
"Gonna come daddy? Know you want to. Come in me daddy. Fill me up til’ I’m dripping with it."  
And that did it. Harry bit down on Niall’s shoulder as he came and spilled his seed into Niall. He rode out his orgasm and gently pulled out of Niall. Niall whimpered lightly at the loss of contact. Harry rolled over beside Niall and they both layed there panting.  
"Fuck Ni. You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that."  
"Really?"  
Niall whispered.  
"Yeah."  
Harry smiled at Niall, and Niall returned it.  
"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> On my wattpad and tumblr @toystoran :)


End file.
